


Inferno

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: (character list to be completed), Dante - Freeform, F/M, Inferno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Based on Dante's Inferno. Sister Jude and Timothy Howard are made for each other, but the road that brings them together is long and quite rocky.Sinning never felt so good.





	1. Treachery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Jude and Timothy climbing up the circles of sins, from the bottom (Earth's center) to the top (the Vestibule).  
> I followed Dante's vision, but my choices are inevitably arguable.  
> Enjoy the ride, and please, leave a kudo or a review :)

**Ninth Circle (Treachery):**  
_The last Ninth Circle of Hell is divided into 4 Rounds according to the seriousness of the sin though all residents are frozen in an icy lake. Those who committed more severe sin are deeper within the ice. Each of the 4 Rounds is named after an individual who personifies the sin. Thus Round 1 is named Caina after Cain who killed his brother Abel, Round 2 is named Antenora after Anthenor of Troy who was Priam’s counselor during the Trojan War, Round 3 is named Ptolomaea after Ptolemy (son of Abubus), while Round 4 is named Judecca after Judas Iscariot, the apostle who betrayed Jesus with a kiss._

 

"You're sick doctor. Dangerously sick. I'm starting to believe that what our self-called _Anne Frank_ said is true. You're a monster. You thought I wouldn't notice the scar in Walker's neck?"

Arthur folded his arms, facing the nun.

"Let me guess. You found that out while beating him to death."

"Hush. This is none of your business. This was to serve God's will and help the boy through sin."

Dr Arden smirked.

" _Help_ "

"What is _your_ business, on the other hand, is Monsignor's reaction when he'll find out what you've been doing to that poor boy down there!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sister."

Jude was fully determined to get Briarcliff's doctor kicked out of _her_ asylum. This place was meant to be God's house, a holy place where sinners could repent their sins. 

She turned around and left the room.

"We'll see about that."

- 

"Monsignor. You have to believe me. This man's surely no good."

Timothy Howard took his glasses off. He starred at Jude for a moment, weighting his options. He knew Dr Arthur Arden wasn't a man of God. He was a man of science. He considered the nun standing still and waiting for his answer. He knew how much she liked and wanted to protect Briarcliff. 

"Jude... I know you're right. Dr Arden has crossed the limits. I don't know what he'd done to Mr Walker, but it seems to be pretty serious. I'll talk to him."

She pursed her lips. 

"You know how much I hate being insistent, but I'd really appreciate if you could talk to him now."

The Monsignor arched an eyebrow, waiting for further explanations.

"He was in the common room when I left him. If we hurry, he might still be there."

Timothy stood up and followed her to the door but before entering the common room, he turned to the nun:

"I'd like you to keep quiet while I do the talking. No offence Sister, but if you have _personal_ issues to deal with Dr Arden, it'd be preferable if it does not interfere."

She nodded and followed him inside. 

Arthur was still in the common room, seated in a corner and observing a man repeatedly bumping his head against the wall.

"Dr Arden, can I have a word?"

He looked at Sister Jude first, then turned to Timothy. A wicked grin was distorting his mouth. 

"I see Jude told you what she thinks she knows."

The Monsignor acquiesced. 

"Arthur, I know you're working very hard. You've always had. And we're all grateful for this."

Judy was about to hiss a mean comment about Timothy's last sentence, but she simply bit her bottom lip. 

"But don't you think you've been maybe a little bit too far with Mr Walker ?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled.

"I'm about to discover something. I can't tell much yet, but I'm working on it. Hard. As you said. But to succeed, I need to be sure nothing, and _no-one,_ will interfere."

His last words were directed towards Sister Jude, and she took the hint on a very personal level. She turned to the Monsignor, waiting for him to lecture Dr Arden with a satisfied grin on her lips.

"You're right."

Jude's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Sister. Please. Dr Arden is right. He has to do his job. If he's close to discover something, he has to pursue his research."

"But you said -"

"I didn't say anything Jude. And from now on, I have to ask you to give total freedom to Dr Arden and to stay away from his lab. Do you understand ?"

Judy's blood was heating through her veins. She kept silent. 

"I think you do. Now, go back to the bakery. I'm sure thee other nuns have been waiting for you."

Sister Jude started to walk very reluctantly, avoiding Arthur's look, but taking time to meet Timothy's eyes with her own. 

_There's a name for that. It's called betrayal._

No word were spoken, but he shivered against his will, and Jude smirked imperceptibly, finally finding something to rejoice in.

She left the room and went straight to the bakery. Grace was kneading the bread dough but Jude sent her away. 

"It's okay. I'll take care of that."

The young woman nodded and went to check the oven. Sister Jude rolled her sleeves up and starting to roll the dough between her hands. She beat it a few times with her palm, but after a quick glance around the now empty room, she started to punch it with her fists. 

The bread tasted delicious and as Briarcliff's patients and staff members were chewing it in front of Jude, she couldn't help a smirk.

For her, they were all eating Arthur Arden's face she had too realistically pictured into the dough a few hours before. 

 


	2. Fraud

_**Eight Circle (Fraud)** _  
_The Eight Circle of Hell is resided by the fraudulent. Dante and Virgil reach it on the back of Geryon, a flying monster with different natures, just like the fraudulent. This circle of Hell is divided into 10 Bolgias or stony ditches with bridges between them. In Bolgia 1, Dante sees panderers and seducer. In Bolgia 2 he finds flatterers. After crossing the bridge to Bolgia 3, he and Virgil see those who are guilty of simony. After crossing another bridge between the ditches to Bolgia 4, they find sorcerers and false prophets. In Bolgia 5 are housed corrupt politicians, in Bolgia 6 are hypocrites and in the remaining 4 ditches, Dante finds hypocrites (Bolgia 7), thieves (Bolgia 7), evil counselors and advisers (Bolgia 8), divisive individuals (Bolgia 9) and various falsifiers such as alchemists, perjurers and counterfeits (Bolgia 10)._

 

 

"How much did she see?"

Timothy asked, referring to Lana Winter's investigations. The nun shook her head.  


"Too much, Monsignor..."

He played nervously with his fingers.

"I don't like to think we have secrets to hide."

"Well, God approves these secrets, doesn't He?"

Timothy suddenly felt his face lighting up. He caught her hand and offered her a magnificent smile.

"You're right Jude! You're absolutely right."

Knowing she couldn't hide the red colour her cheeks were beginning to show, Jude decided to return to the journalist.  


"As I said, we found her unconscious, in the solitary wing. She had blood all over her face but I couldn't find any wound."

"I see..."

The both remained silent for a few minutes. Their plates were still full, but neither of them was eating anymore.  


"Where is she now?"

Sister Jude bit her lips before answering. She alone knew this information.

"Unconscious, in the shock therapy room..."

"I see..."

Timothy took another sip of his wine. Jude looked away.

"I know I shouldn't ask this... But do we have a way to... mmmm... keep her _quiet_?"

Sister Jude's finger was playing with the rim of her empty glass.

"I'm afraid the only possibility is to keep her here."

"I agree Sister, but this means we have to find something against her. Something big enough to get her locked up."

The nun smiled shyly.

"I might have an idea actually... When I undressed her, I noticed fingernails scratches on her back and shoulders, and some old lipstick stains on her undergarments. I don't think I need to give you more details. But I have to be honest with you Timothy, even if the Church disapprove same-sex relationships, I can't see myself restraining Ms Winters for that...''

The Monsignor went for her hand and began to stroke her wrist.

"I'm impressed Jude, very impressed. You've done some very good work on your own. I think we could be able to keep her here if a parent, or a close relative, signed a petition of commitment."

His fingers were gently caressing her sensitive skin, just above the wrist. She silenced a soft moan in the back of her throat.

"But what if they don't sign it?"

He smiled and plunged his delicious chocolate eyes into hers.

"I'm sure you'll be _very persuasive_ , Sister."  


-  


Sister Jude closed the door behind her. Lana Winters was still asleep, but Jude decided to wait. After a few minutes, the journalist came to her senses.

"You're awake. I'm so relieved."

Lana became slowly aware of her surrounding environment.

"W-What's going on?"

"You had an accident."

Her head was about to explode.

"Something attacked me..."

Jude shook her head.

"You writers, with your very fertile imagination. You took a tumble."

"Get me out of this thing!"

Sister Jude grabbed her arm.

"No, no. You mustn't move. You've got a long recovery ahead of you."

"You can't keep me here!"

The nun mocked her.

"No?"

"There are people who will come looking for me."

"Do you think so?"

Jude was seeing flashbacks of the last visit she paid to Lana's girlfriend.

_I'm practically family. We're very close... Are you now? Like sisters. But point in fact, you're not sisters, are you, Miss Paisa? I mean, you have no legal standing. I have a moral standing. Moral? There's an interesting word._

"We both know what that so-called monster in the closet really is, don't we, Miss Winters? That's why you've come. Because something in you knew that you needed help."

_Are you threatening me, Sister? It is I who have been threatened, young woman. Your friend gained access to my facility under false pretenses. She had no interest in our bakery. She wanted an inside look into a mental ward, and I intend to see that she gets it._

"We're gonna slay that monster together-- you and I. Morning devotionals are at 6:00 a.m. sharp. No exceptions. "

_Your sworn statement along with our professional diagnosis is more than enough for a friendly judge to remand Miss Winters into my custody. It's a small town. A scandal will work just as well. You'll be ruined. You'll never step into a classroom again._

Lana began to cry.

"No! Let me out of here! Come back here, you bitch!"

"Chin up. We're gonna get you cured."

Judy left the room but instead of immediately going back to her duties, she leaned back against the wall and took her face into her hands. Something deep inside of her was whispering that all this was a bad idea.

 


	3. Violence

**Seventh Circle (Violence)**

_The Seventh Circle of Hell is divided into three rings. The Outer Ring houses murderers and others who were violent to other people and property. Here, Dante sees Alexander the Great (disputed), Dionysius I of Syracuse, Guy de Montfort and many other notable historical and mythological figures such as the Centaurus, sank into a river of boiling blood and fire. In the Middle Ring, the poet sees suicides who have been turned into trees and bushes which are fed upon by harpies. But he also sees here profligates, chased and torn to pieces by dogs. In the Inner Ring are blasphemers and sodomites, residing in a desert of burning sand and burning rain falling from the sky._

"All I know is that you've been drinking again. Several of our employees witnessed you were a drunken fool on the night of the escape, slurring your words, almost slobbering during the introduction of the film from your movie night. Do you think alcohol has compromised your judgment in these matters?"

Sister Jude opened her mouth, ready to go through all her arguments again, but Timothy shook his head.

"You don't need to answer now. Pray on it."

"No!"

She exclaimed. The Monsignor arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

"I want you to know how deep my devotion is, and I don't think praying will be enough..."

She was rubbing nervously her hands. Timothy tilted his head a little bit, still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..."

She said as she slowly walked towards the wooden cabinet.

"I mean something a little bit more, _efficient_..."

Judy opened the cabinet and ran a finger along the canes. She knew all of them. How they felt in her hand and how they sounded against bare skin. While anybody would assume that the bigger the cane, the bigger the pain, Jude knew. She knew that sometimes, especially when you least expect it, the thinner, most fragile element could actually turn to be the most dangerous of all. With a light smile, she picked one of her favourites: the slenderest one, made of pale hazelwood and curved at the end.

She turned back, bent the cane between her hands before handing it to Timothy.

"Would you help me repent my sins, Father?"

She couldn't read the expression on his face as he wrapped his fingers around the cane. She walked towards her desk and bent over it in the simplest, most pious way possible, waiting for his move.

"Sister, I'm not sure I should -"

"No Timothy" She smiled shyly "I'm asking you as a friend, please."

He tried to hide his astonishment and nodded as he went to stand next to her. She could feel his hand shaking as he grabbed the hem of her dress and began to lift it up. She thanked God she wasn't wearing her red slip, but somehow felt guilty for the red knickers he was about to uncover. She arched her back when she felt his hand on her waist and the cane brushing against her thigh. 

"How many lashes do you want me to give you?"

He asked, managing to steady his voice. She looked over her shoulder to see that he had regained some kind of composure. 

"I think twenty would be enough to help me repent my sins..."

Jude could feel the wood against her ass now. Timothy didn't take her knickers off, and she had the feeling he hadn't used a cane in a very long time. Before lifting his hand up, he leant next to her and asked:

"Count for me, would you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, yes Father!"

The first lash barely made her wince.

"One. But come on Father, I'm not made of porcelain."

He rose the cane again and hit her harder. She was beginning to feel something but it wasn't enough. She moved her hands and grabbed the edge of her desk, lifting her ass _innocently_ to give him a better angle and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She heard him swallowing with difficulty behind her and couldn't help a smile. She made the mistake of turning her head to face him. As he saw the teasing grin on her lips, he suddenly grabbed her chin and put her face away from him.

"I can see you're definitely not made of porcelain."

Judy heard the very distinctive sound of the cane hissing the air just before she felt a sharp pain on her bare skin. She swallowed hard and grabbed the desk even more tightly. 

"Three..."

Jude knew he wasn't shying away anymore. She counted five more lashes before bringing her fist against her mouth, trying to fight her urgent need to moan. At this stage, Jude couldn't decide if the pain was overtaking the pleasure. She was too lost into her feelings, a subtle combination of arousal, fear and guilt. When he reached the tenth lash, Timothy pulled her knickers up to reveal more skin. The fabric sunk deeper between her legs, making her panting louder against the desk as her eyes wetted. 

Five more lashes and she exclaimed:

"Fifteen!"

He patted her ass for a few seconds, causing her to shiver.

"We're almost there Sister."

The contact of his palm on her bare, stinging skin was instantly welcomed by Jude. She prayed that he wouldn't notice the growing wet stain on her knickers. If he did so, he didn't mention it, or maybe simply ignored the fact that her body was reacting to his contact. 

She counted again.

"Sixteen! Seventeen!"

Her mouth was on the wood of the desk now, and she could taste on her tongue the dried salt from the hundreds of tears she did provoked herself in the past.

"Eighteen! Nineteen!"

The last lash finally slammed against her ass and Jude sighed with relief.

"Twenty."

The Monsignor allowed her a couple of minutes to catch her breath and studied her in the meantime. 

He'd never seen her as a _woman_ before. As a being with fears, needs and feelings that had nothing to do with God and the Church. 

She stood up and, turning her back to Timothy, fixed her habit in silence. When she finally faced him again, she had a shy smile on her lips and shining tears in her eyes. Timothy wondered for a second if he'd been too hard on her, but she took his hand and squeezed it with gratitude. 

"Thanks Monsignor. You've been a great help!"

He smiled, trying not to look awkward.

"It's my duty to help sinners repent themselves..."

She let go of him and straightened her veil.

"It's think I'm going to pray a bit more tonight, to ensure God's forgiveness."

Timothy nodded and walked to the door.

"Good idea Sister, I'll see you in the morning then."

After he left her room, she undressed, slid in her bed, wearing nothing but her red knickers and let her hand wander under the crimson silk. 

She came faster than usual that night, and fell asleep with a much freer mind.

 


	4. Heresy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one will be kinda short and boring but I wasn't inspired...

**Sixth Circle (Heresy)**

_When reaching the Sixth Circle of Hell, Dante and Virgil see heretics who are condemned to eternity in flaming tombs. Here, Dante talks with a couple of Florentines – Farinata degli Uberti and Cavalcante de’ Cavalcanti – but he also sees other notable historical figures including the ancient Greek philosopher Epicurus, Holy Roman Emperor Frederick II and Pope Anastasius II. The latter, however, is according to some modern scholars condemned by Dante as heretic by a mistake. Instead, as some scholars argue, the poet probably meant the Byzantine Emperor Anastasius I._

 

"You are a murderer, Judy. You're a murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"

Sister Jude looked at the young, possessed boy in horror.

"Shut up! You shut up! Shut up! Liar!"

She yelled as she compulsively began to hit him with both hands. His voice was ways below its normal tone:

"Oh! Yeah! Hit me harder, you old whore." 

Timothy entered the room and rushed in to grab Judy by the shoulders to bring her outside. Her veil fell off, revealing a torrent of blonde curls.

"Don't listen to it!"

He told her, but the young man laughed behind them.

"That's right, Father, protect your whore. It's you she thinks of when she touches herself at night."

"You're a liar!"

She yelled, trying to cover his voice with her own. 

"Oh, yes protect your whore."

He teased. Timothy slammed the door behind them and tried to help her out.

"Cover yourself! I'll purge the demon myself. Go, be with the parents."

Judy nodded and went back downstairs immediately, only taking time to adjust her veil.

-

Sister Jude was praying when Monsignor Howard entered her room. The door was ajar, so he didn't knock. She looked still in shock from the events of the afternoon. The death of the young farmer was unexpected for all of them, and they tried everything to keep him alive. In vain. Timothy finally moved closer to her and she stopped, noticing his presence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sister Jude. "

She turned around and a pale smile lit her face up.

"It's okay, I was finished anyways. What brings you here Father?"

He joined his fingers behind his back.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were. It seems you had quite a shock today..."

The fact he was checking on her well-being made her smile grow wider.

"Oh father, what a day it'd been for all of us..."

"I heard that _he_ went especially hard on you, Jude."

She pursed her lips, not really sure of what he was referring to.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard what he called you..."

Jude froze. Fear was now taking over.

"What do you mean?!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but I just... I was just surprised he called you that..."

"He called me what? Please, you have to tell me Monsignor!"

He looked down.

"A whore..."

She almost betrayed herself as she sighed of relief. At least, he didn't hear him calling her a murderer. But if he'd heard him calling her a whore, I'd also heard him betraying her _nocturnal activities._

"I... I don't know what to say Father..."

"It's okay, you're allowed to have secrets, Jude, but I was just wondering if this could have something to do with your reputation, and the reputation of this institution."

"Mother Claudia knows. She's the one who helped me finding God..."

Timothy pursed his lips, and Jude could see a hint a jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh it's not what I meant Father, I just wanted to say that she trusted me, even after knowing everything of my past. And I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to think low of me."

He seemed relieved by her statement, and instead of leaving like she thought he would, he gently took her hand in his.

"Jude, I'd never think low of you. I think the fact you've had a chaotic past makes your will to please God even stronger. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sister."

Jude wanted to cry, wanted to yell and shout, asking him if there really was no shame in running over an innocent child and leaving her to die. 

She wanted to tell him everything, from the first time she'd touched a bottle to the last, she wanted to tell him all the wrongs she'd done in her past, _decadent_ life. 

But the nun didn't do any of this. She simply nodded and squeezed his hand harder.

"Thank you, Father.'

 


	5. Anger

**Fifth Circle (Anger)**

_The Fifth Circle of Hell is where the wrathful and sullen are punished for their sins. Transported on a boat by Phlegyas, Dante and Virgil see the wrathful fighting each other on the surface of the river Styx and the sullen gurgling beneath the surface of the water. Again, the punishment reflects the type of the sin committed during lifetime. While passing through, the poets are approached by Filippo Argenti, a prominent Florentine politician who confiscated Dante’s property after his expulsion from Florence._

 

Jude opened her cabinet and went for a thick and dark cane.

Bent on her desk, Shelley was giggling.

"Oh yeah Sister, I've always had a thing for the thickest and the biggest ones!"

"Shut up!"

The nun yelled, banging on the table with her cane. Shelley was licking her lips, daring her with her blue eyes.

"Come on Sister, give it to me."

Jude grabbed her by the collar and forced her to put her face against the desk.

"Oh you sure gonna get it, you little whore!"

The cane slammed against Shelley's bare butt, leaving a red, burning mark. The blonde moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Do you like it Sister? Canning me like that?"

"I said shut up!"

The cane went harder on her skin, and Shelley was beginning to have trouble maintaining her aroused façade. 

"Come on Sister Jude, I understand we all have needs..."

"Won't you ever shut up? I'm hardly using that cane you know..."

Shelley kept quiet for three more lashes, waiting for the nun to hit her softer.

"Come on, tell me, who's your little crush in this madhouse?"

Jude hit right above her thighs, making the young woman wince. 

"Who told you you could speak!? You better shut up if you want to be able to sit in a week!"

Shelley ignored the woman and carried on her little game. She knew she was playing a dangerous one, but she was just feeling too cheeky to give up yet.

"Is it Dr Arden?"

Jude looked disgusted for a second. Shelley laughed and got punished by two other hard lashes.

"Frank? Oh come on! It has to be! He never let me make out with him!"

Jude rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to keep the other woman quiet.

"Shit, so it's a guy from _inside_ the madhouse? Cause I doubt you're like Lana anyways..."

Shelley ignored a tear of pain rolling on her cheek.

"Kit? Spivey? Mike?"

The nun grabbed her by the hair and put her face back against the desk. 

"Shut up, idiot."

Shelley was still trying to guess, so she closed her mouth for a moment, trying to figure out in silence. Sister Jude was working hard on her, but not hard enough to make her lose her focus. Suddenly, she came up with a very convincing answer. 

"Oh my God! It's the Monsignor!"

Jude froze for a moment. She began to blush violently and pushed Shelley's head even closer to the desk to prevent her from seeing her face. But what Shelley noticed was the lack of contact between the cane and her skin. She began to laugh.

"Oh no! I got it right! You're into the Monsignor!"

"Are you stupid? We're both married to the Church! And besides, you gonna get 10 more lashes for your impertinence, and I can assure you even _you,_ will beg me to stop!"

Jude couldn't hear herself, lost into the feeling of anger and guilt building inside her stomach, but she was yelling at the other woman. Shelley began to wonder if testing Sister Jude's limits was a wise thing to do. She'd never seen her yelling at anyone. She saw her angry, yes, but always in a calculated and collected way. 

The hand on her neck was crashing her face against the wooden surface, and her nose was bent in two.

"Sister, you're hurting me..."

"I do hope so you damn bitch!"

The cane came back against her skin, and Shelley started to understand what Jude meant. She'd been canned several times in the past, but never with such violence. She could feel her skin breaking after each lash.

"Sister! Please!" 

Shelley was sobbing and panting, but Judy ignored her laments and carried on. After counting ten more lashes, she threw the cane on the desk and grabbed Shelley's collar to make her stand up. Her face was covered by tears and her eyes reddened.

"Listen to me very carefully! If I catch you implying dirty fantasies about me again, I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to sit for a month! Am I being clear?!"

Shelley wiped her face and sniffed.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Good. No get out before I decide to cane you more!"

She ran to the door and disappeared, staggering. 

Jude locked the door behind Shelley and went back to her desk to sit down. She took her face between her hands and sighed, coming to her senses again. 

She was feeling guilty, for what she did to Shelley, but also for punishing herself through the poor woman. 


	6. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because Timothy's speech was a sin by itself ^^

**Fourth Circle (Greed)**

_In the Fourth Circle of Hell, Dante and Virgil see the souls of people who are punished for greed. They are divided into two groups – those who hoarded possessions and those who lavishly spent it – jousting. They use great weights as a weapon, pushing it with their chests which symbolizes their selfish drive for fortune during lifetime. The two groups that are guarded by a character called Pluto (probably the ancient Greek ruler of the underworld) are so occupied with their activity that the two poets don’t try to speak to them. Here, Dante says to see many clergymen including cardinals and popes._

 

Jude had spent days trying to convince the Monsignor that trusting Dr Arden was a mistake. Every time she mentioned him, Timothy just ignored her attempts. So many times, in fact, that she decided to sacrifice the special Saturday evening to talk about the serious suspicions she had about Arden. But again, the Monsignor didn't seem to take her seriously.

"You mustn't be so fearful. It was God, after all, who created both science and Heaven. God put the idea in a doctor's head to create the antibiotic that cured tuberculosis. These are amazing times, if you just look at it in another light."

"There is no other light."

Jude didn't have anything against doctors in general, even if she despised Thredson, but she knew Dr Arden wasn't one of them. He had this alarming light inside his eyes every time he witnessed suffering.

"We're literally almost on the moon. Our dear departed John F. Kennedy, a _Catholic_ , was elected President. This is a time when anything can happen, if someone wants it enough."

"But what on Earth do we want, if not to save souls?"

She asked, confused by his words. Her confusion grew even stronger as Timothy took her hand and began to stroke her thumb.

"Here's what I want. I want this institution to become a place of such promise and renown that we are asked to be Cardinal of New York."

Judy was trying hard not to show her excitement.

"We?"

"Wherever I go, you go. You're my right hand. You'll become Mother Superior, overseeing thousands of nuns who will address you as _Reverend Mother_.  And then, with God and you on my side ... I see no reason why I couldn't ascend to the office of first Anglo-American Pope."

Jude was dreaming with her eyes wide open.

"You'd enjoy Rome. Wouldn't you, Sister?

She could picture herself taking off every piece of garment except her red slip, and then sitting on his lap, him caressing her warm skin as she moved closer to him.

"That's why I need you to be a team player. The doctor needs full oversight of his domain. You... look after yours."

And the dream was gone. Again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two next chapters are going to be a continuum of this one, stay tuned! :)


	7. Gluttony

**Third Circle (Gluttony)**

_When reaching the Third Circle of Hell, Dante and Virgil find souls of gluttons who are overlooked by a worm-monster Cerberus. Sinners in this circle of Hell are punished by being forced to lie in a vile slush that is produced by never ending icy rain. The vile slush symbolizes personal degradation of one who overindulges in food, drink and other worldly pleasures, while the inability to see others lying nearby represents the gluttons’ selfishness and coldness. Here, Dante speaks to a character called Ciacco who also tells him that the Guelphs (a fraction supporting the Pope) will defeat and expel the Ghibellines (a fraction supporting the Emperor to which Dante adhered) from Florence which happened in 1302, before the poem was written (after 1308)._

 

Timothy poured himself another glass of wine and noticed that Jude was starring at him with a strange insistence. 

"Are you sure you don't want any wine, Sister?"

She shook her head vigorously. 

"No! I really can't Timothy..."

"Maybe you can't, but I'm sure you'd like some..."

She refused again. 

"I brought the wine just for you. I'll be a bit disappointed if you don't take a sip..."

Jude was torn between not breaking the vow she'd taken very seriously and not disappointing the Monsignor. She decided to be honest with him.

"Timothy, I can't lie to you. I'd love to have a glass of this wine, especially if you chose it yourself, but I promised God I wouldn't touch spirits again."

He smiled and took her hand.

"I won't tell anyone Jude. Just you and me."

"Well, you, me and _God..._ "

Timothy started to stroke her skin.

"It doesn't have to be this way, I'm sure God wouldn't mind if you had a tiny sip of the wine a Monsignor recommended you."

Jude's eyes couldn't look away from the dark, appealing red colour of the bottle. She sighed.

"Okay, but just a drop then..."

He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her wrist before filling her glass.

"Oh Timothy!" She exclaimed. "That's ways too much!"

"I'm sorry Sister..."

He said as he grabbed her glass, and for a moment, she thought he was going to remove some of the wine, but it turned out he had other plans in head. He rose the glass near her lips and smiled to her.

"Here. Drink. I don't think you'll have to reproach anything to yourself if I'm the guilty party..."

Jude's heart was pounding so hard she could hear it into her ears. Her jaw opened mechanically, and as soon as the wine encountered her tongue, she closed her eyes. The nun allowed the liquid to stay in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it and feeling the familiar burn of the alcohol spreading inside her throat. 

When she opened her eyes again, Timothy was smiling, and her glass empty. 

"Oh..." She said. "I didn't mean to drink the whole glass..."

He caressed her arm and his fingers felt so good against her skin that she had to fight the urge to throw herself at him. He filled her glass again and she smiled, slightly embarrassed. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Father?"

"Oh God no Jude! I just wanted to thank you for the amazing meal you've cooked. I didn't know what I could do."

Judy wrapped her fingers around the glass and brought it to her mouth. After taking a sip, she put the glass back on the table and picked her fork to finish her plate. 

"I have to admit this is a very good wine, Timothy."

He smiled.

"Have one more glass then. Just for me."

She knew she couldn't refuse, it was so kindly asked.

So she had one more glass, then two more. Then three. Then four. At some point, she realised she had let herself go too far. She stood up and brought the glass to the sink to rinse it. 

"I'm sorry Father but I shouldn't have drank this much... I said I'd just take a sip and I ended up emptying half a bottle..."

Timothy stood up and joined her next to the sink. He put his hand on her shoulder took the glass away from her fingers.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Jude. I encouraged you to break your vow and now I regret I did so. Forgive me Sister, the sin is mine..."

"No no no, you're not a sinner Father, I am."

His eyes locked with hers. Her cheeks had turned pink with the heat of the alcohol, and her lips had somehow gained a delicious red colour. Timothy hands brushed against her face. He felt an incredible warmth blazing under her skin.

"Trust me Jude, I am the one who sinned."

And then, he kissed her.

 


	8. Lust

**_Second Circle (Lust)  
_ ** _In the Second Circle of Hell, Dante and his companion Virgil find people who were overcome by lust. They are punished by being blown violently back and forth by strong winds, preventing them to find peace and rest. Strong winds symbolize the restlessness of a person who is led by desire for fleshly pleasures. Again, Dante sees many notable people from history and mythology including Cleopatra, Tristan, Helen of Troy and others who were adulterous during their lifetime._

 

At first, his lips were only brushing hers, but then she began to open her mouth and her head leant over his.

They remained in the same position for a long moment, tasting each other's tongue, exploring the unknown and forbidden territory of their mouths, lips moving and teeth nibbling softly in perfect harmony. Time stopped until Jude broke the kiss. She pushed herself away from him, her hands resting on his chest. 

"Timothy... We can't! We can't do this...! God knows I want to... I mean... no!"

"Jude..." 

He said, trying to keep her hands against his body. They were both embarrassed; Jude because she thought it was one of her endless fantasies, Timothy because he was certain she would have pushed him away. She withdrew her hands and started to play nervously with her fingers.

"I should do the dishes now..." 

"Fine, let me give you a hand then."

In normal times, she would have fussed about the Monsignor offering his help, but she was too astonished to argue. She walked to the table and started to gather the elements of their meal. He joined her and offered her to carry everything in the sink. Jude nodded and watched him as he did so. As the water started to run from the tap, Jude rolled her sleeves and began to scrub the plates. Timothy stayed by her side and dried the objects she was handing him. They both remained silent until Jude emptied the sink and washed her hands. The Monsignor put his hand on her shoulder again.

"Well... I think I should go now..."

"Yes..."

But none of them moved. 

"Thank you for the meal, it was amazing..."

"Oh that's no problem, really..."

They starred at each other. Jude's chest was rising and falling quicker than usual, and Timothy couldn't look away from her body. She noticed his fingers were nervously stroking her shoulder. 

"Jude"

He simply said, and it was more than enough for her to understand. She threw her arms behind his neck and put him into a firm embrace, crashing her mouth against his while his hands pushed her veil away, revelling a waterfall of soft blond curls. Since he had little experience with this kind of situation, Judy took his hand a brought it against her waist, then moved to her breast and smiled. He kissed her again and squeezed her through the rigid fabric of her dress. Feeling she was maybe overdressed, she began to unbutton her habit. It was exactly like in her dream, except she only had one take this time. No rewinding possible, no pause button. 

She saw his mouth parting a little bit when she revealed her red slip. For a second, she wondered if he was going to leave her, but Timothy rose his hand to caress the soft lace on her cleavage. She moaned and let her forehead resting against his. 

"Have you been wearing this the whole time?"

He asked, sounding more amazed than upset. She didn't reply immediately, trying to find the perfect answer.

"Not all the time."

She was telling the truth, but what she didn't say was that she only wore it when she knew he was coming. The priest smiled. He grabbed her by the waist and settled her on the kitchen table. Since he wasn't quite sure what to do next, Jude took over. She grabbed his hand and brought his fingers between her legs and inside her knickers. He swallowed hard but then began to rub her core. 

She could say by the look he was giving her that he was enjoying it. A lot. Judy traced the outline of his cock through his pants, and he let out a loud groan. She could say without hesitation it was the first time someone else was touching him this way. His head dropped on her shoulder but his fingers were still caressing her. 

"Jude..." He whispered into her ear. 

"I know. I'm right here." 

Her fingers undid his belt and he shook his legs to get rid of his pants. She slid a hand behind his neck, bringing their forehead together and murmured:

"I want you inside of me..."

He licked his dry lips and put both his hands on her waist, slowly lifting her red négligé. Jude kicked her knickers off, spread her legs and leant back to give him a better access. His lips reached her neck and he nibbled the soft skin as he eased down between her thighs. She moaned in his ear and tangled her fingers into his dark hair. After years of abstinence, she knew that nothing could ever replace the feeling of having a loving man inside of her. _Nothing_. 

"Timothy..." She begged "Fuck me..."

She hoped he would forgive her vulgarity, but it didn't seem that he cared at all. He moved his hips closer to her and filled her in one push. Jude's fingers dug deeply in his neck, making him moan softly before he began to thrust. He had a hand under her butt, lifting her up after each push, and the other on her breast, fingers spread on her damp skin. She grabbed the hand on her cleavage to bring it on her clit, encouraging him to touch her. He obeyed willingly and began to draw circles over the sensitive spot. 

She screamed as she felt the first signs of her orgasm coming, but didn't ever bother trying to stifle them. They were, after all, in an criminal asylum. She couldn't help her body bouncing against him as she reached her climax, her hands locked into his hair and his face buried against her collarbone. Jude collapsed on the table and felt him coming inside of her. She opened her arms and he fell next to her, a hand on her belly and trying to catch his breath. 

They didn't move and didn't look at each other for a while, going through their embarrassing afterglow. They didn't apologised either. There was no need for that. 

Jude eventually decided to make a move. She turned to face him and gently patted his shoulder.

"Do you want to stay overnight, Monsignor?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't have any bed left... We gonna have to share mine. I hope it's not a problem for you..."

He wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't be happier, Jude."


	9. Limbo

**First Circle (Limbo)**

_Dante’s First Circle of Hell is resided by virtuous non-Christians and unbaptized pagans who are punished with eternity in an inferior form of Heaven. They live in a castle with seven gates which symbolize the seven virtues. Here, Dante sees many prominent people from classical antiquity such as Homer, Socrates, Aristotle, Cicero, Hippocrates and Julius Caesar._

 

Sister Jude was waiting for the church to be completely empty. When she finally saw the last person leaving between the two imposing doors, she slid in and went straight to the confessional. She knocked.

"Yes?" 

A familiar voice asked.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned... "

The priest remained silent for a moment, then invited her to come inside. Jude sat on the small confessional chair and looked away from him. 

"I'm sorry Father..."

"It's perfectly fine Sister. Now, tell me what's weighting on your heart."

Jude took a deep breath and whispered.

"I'm in love, Father, with a man of God. I can't explain much... this kind of thing just happens... We gave into temptation. We _sinned._ At the beginning, I thought I was just I being guilty of the sin of lust, but it turned out it was much worse than that. I fell in love with him."

She finally turned her head to face the man sitting besides. Her eyes locked with Timothy's. He could see tears starting to fall along her cheeks.  

"This man is the sweetest, most brilliant man I've ever met. He'll make a remarkable Cardinal. And probably a great Pope if he's lucky in the future. He promised me I'd rise with him, and I would have done anything to help him getting what he wanted. But now it's impossible for me to stay with him. It's gonna be too dangerous. All I want for him is the success he deserves."

Timothy tried to catch her attention as she looked away again.

"Jude..."

She ignored him and carried on.

"I don't deserve him. We seduced each other but I can't blame him. I really can't. He has great ambitions, and I wish him the best of luck with it. I'm going to divorce from the Church. I don't want to be the one standing between him and the Vatican. I don't want to ruin his life and all the efforts he'd put into his dream."

Timothy opened the thin partition that was keeping them apart and tried to reach her face, but she moved away from his hand.

"No Timothy. Don't make it worse. I love you, and it's my entire fault... I'm a helpless romantic. I've always been, even God can't change me."

"Jude, you know I love you too..."

She laughed at him and snapped the hand that was still trying to touch her wet cheeks.

"Ah come on! Stop it or you'll end up being completely pathetic. You only love God. God and yourself. There's no room for me in your life, not anymore."

His fingers made a third attempt to reach her face but this time, she didn't stop him. 

"Jude..."

He whispered, and she began to cry again against his hand. Timothy leant towards her and kissed her lips. His hand pushed her veil off and began to stroke her soft hair. 

"Jude, _my_ Jude..." 

"Timothy..."

Her hands moved shakily to his collar and slid behind his neck. They kept kissing tenderly until their backs started to be painful. 

"Come here"

He commanded, and Judy waited a few seconds before leaving her side of the confessional to join him. The confined space didn't allow her to sit anywhere but on his lap, so she arranged her habit and carefully sat on his knees, facing him. His strong arms encircled her waist.

"Jude Jude Jude... I think I just received the best declaration of love a man could ever wish for. But do you really think I want to do all this on my own? I promised you we'd stay together no matter what. You remember?"

He kissed her one more time before she could speak.

Her lips tasted of salt and love, and for a short moment, Timothy was taken aback at how powerful her feelings for him were, when she was not hiding them. But instead of scaring him, they made him feel proud and complete.

Jude broke the kiss first.

"I can't let you ruin your dream for me. I'm not worth it Timothy... You'll figure it out sooner or later..."

He cupped her face, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"You gave yourself to me, and made me the happiest man on Earth. How can you be not worth it after that? Don't you get it Jude? I love you. More than the Church. More than myself. More than (he paused) ... God."

She looked at him and finally, a light smile began to grow on her lips.

"I don't think that's the best place to confess such things, _Father..._ "

He brought her against his chest and smiled into her perfumed hair. They remained silent for several minutes, wondering who would be the first to speak again.

"Come"

Timothy finally said, waiting for her to move. Jude stood up and let him exit the confessional. The Monsignor took her hand and walk towards the altar. He then kneeled on the cold floor of the church, facing the large wooden cross, and Jude did the same.

"God. I know I promised you a long time ago I'd serve you with my body and soul. I promise you I'd cherish you and devote my entire life to you. But there's only one thing you can't give me: love, because the only person that will ever be able to is standing right next to me. I'm not letting you down, God, neither is she. But if I let her go now, I'll never be truly happy again. I know you understand. I love you."

As he pronounced his last sentence, his eyes locked with Jude's. She never knew if at that moment, he was talking to God or to her.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, then Timothy stood up and waited for her to take his hand. Jude slid her tiny fingers between his and smiled.

"Oh Lord, you're so beautiful."

He whispered into her ear before starting to walk. 

They left the church, packed the few things they wanted to keep and left Briardcliff in the evening, without even turning back. 

 

 

The End

 

Epilogue

 

Jude opened her eyes as she heard a child screaming louder than the others. She realised she was still sitting between Timothy's arms, under the porch of their house. He laughed softly into her hair.

"You're falling asleep again Judy!"

She leant back to kiss his chin.

"No I'm not, I'm just enjoying the sunset without burning my eyes..."

"Cute little liar..."

She smiled. This time of the day always had been Jude's favourite. All the children from the neighbourhood gathering together to play. Timothy began to massage her shoulders, and she exhaled, feeling her body relaxing under his touch. 

Nothing could have been more perfect than this moment. The laughter of the children playing outside, the warmth of the sun on her skin combined with the touch of the man she loved the most, his hot breath against her neck, the glass of wine half empty by her side. (She had began to allow herself to drink again, little by little, with his full support.)

As the sun started to hide behind the Californian mountains (they moved as far as possible from Briardcliff), Jude began to hear parents calling for their kids. She always got a twinge at that moment. Not to have somebody to call, no kid to tuck into bed and no lullabies to sing. 

Timothy held her closer to him and they waited for the night to settle and the stars to show up, him combing the soft blond curls with his fingers, her humming some old jazz songs. She finished her wine and huddled against him.

"I've always wanted kids, you know..."

"Well it's never too late..."

She laughed and slid her arms around his waist.

"Oh! It's _ways_ too late for that, Tim!"

Timothy's hands were wandering on her back, his fingers slowly unzipping her dress.

"I think it's worth a _try..._ What do you think?" 

She knew him so well. He was just a fool in love, but she'd never do anything to change him. 

She realised it now. It could have never worked with God, or anyone else. He was hers. She was his. They were made for each other. She turned back to find herself wrapped in his arms. 

"Do you wanna know what I think?"

Timothy nodded. Jude smiled.

"Bedroom. Now!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guy :) I had so much fun writing this!


End file.
